


never thought id have one of these

by Eicas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Overstimulation, Spanking, non-con, stuck in wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicas/pseuds/Eicas
Summary: collection of smut drabbles  (because apparently that's a thing i do now)chapter 1 is an index/map with summaries & tags etc for all the other chapters (in order not to overdose on tags or have a summary 5 miles long)Feel free to hmu either here or on tumblr if you want to request something. I'm game.





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> the funny thing is i actually have like 3 proper smut wips for overwatch but then i got distracted from actually finishing those and ended up writing a drabble for some art i saw and it was fun and i wanna do it again and i might need a place to put them so that is what this is now. never thought this'd be how i make my overwatch fandom debut. smh

**Chapter 1:  INDEX**

 

 **Chapter 2:** Jesse McCree/Gabriel Reyes,  ~500 words  
d/s, masochism, based on fanart by jaspurrlock ( [this beautiful thing right here](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/160205287427/wow-jesse-its-almost-as-if-you-want-more) )    
Fic itself can also be found on tumblr: [link here](http://eicaswrites.tumblr.com/post/160207673774/jaspurrlock-wow-jesse-its-almost-as-if-you) 

 

 **Chapter 3:** Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, ~ 1000 words  
stuck in wall,  **NON-CON** , overstimulation, dark shit, inspired by fanart by kirinlust ( [here](https://dragmefurther.tumblr.com/post/154268369121/kirinlust-0c) ) 


	2. McCree/Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse/Gabe, d/s, sub!McCree, masochism & spanking. good times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was _going to bed_ and then jaspurrlock posted this picture http://eicaswrites.tumblr.com/post/160207673774/jaspurrlock-wow-jesse-its-almost-as-if-you and i died and then i drabbled. ( _then_ i slept.) 
> 
> ((you have no idea how tempting it is to fill this out until it's a proper fic but the ability to just dive right in and write whatever part i feel like is sort of what this whole thing is _for_. not tying myself up in obligations i can't manage is the POINT.))

“That warrants ten more, don’t you think?” he hears, words almost not penetrating the heavenly fog his mind is in.

“Y-yes…” he manages to get out, soon correcting to a “Yes, sir,” thinking _anything, god, anything you want to do to me, I’ll do **anything** ,_ and then Reyes’ hand comes down hard on his ass again, when he’s already sore, and the pain is so good, so _wonderful._

“Count them for me,” Reyes murmurs, and Jesse recognises the order for what it is.

“O-one,” he gasps, throat working to get enough air even with his master’s restricting grip. His voice is shaking despite his best attempts at keeping it steady, worked raw from shouts and sobs. “ _Two!”_

Reyes works through the rest of them unbearably slowly. Jesse is biting his lips so hard it almost bleeds in between the spanks (almost, only almost, because there’s only one person allowed to draw blood in this room, and it isn’t him). The vibrator is merciless inside him, each spank jostling it out of position. Reyes meticulously stops to re-position it everytime it moves. He sometimes doesn’t bother, but today he does, presumably knowing this is worse - it’s so close to Jesse’s prostate, but never quite there, keeping satisfaction just outside his reach, even as he’s so worked up he can barely see straight. All the world is here. Nothing exists outside of Reyes’ voice, Reyes’ thighs, Reyes’ hands on his skin, the steady grip keeping him balanced.  

“Colour, Jesse,” Reyes snaps, and Jesse realises with a start that he’s missed a number in the countdown.

“G-green,” he pants, more instinct than actual thought, “Green, please, green.”

Jesse can’t see the frown, but the pause has brought him back up enough that he can sense it, knows the next words will be half-out of the scene long before Reyes actually says them. “You sure you’re still with me?”

“ _Yes_ , yes, come on, give me more, _please-”_

Reyes hums, considering, trails his fingers over one of the deeper bitemarks, and then pushes his nail into the edges of it, pressing hard. It shouldn’t hurt, isn’t worse than anything else he’s taken tonight, but in the state he’s in any change is torture.

Jesse _screams,_ jerking in Reyes’ grasp. Slowly, the scream dies off into a whimper. His whole body is burning, more supernova than fireworks.

“I appreciate the begging,” Reyes says calmly, “But I decide what you get, and when. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Jesse whimpers, words jumbling together. “Sorry, sir.”

“You were at six, I believe,” he says, voice level and unconcerned, at contrast with the steady hand at his neck, thumb stroking his jaw, anchoring him. “Keep going.”

“Yes, sir,” Jesse responds, getting it right the first time now. Reyes gives him a gentle pat on his lower back, smooths his hand over the marks, the bruises that will certainly form tomorrow (if they haven’t already), and then his palm comes down again, just as hard as before.

Jesse lets his eyes slip shut, and counts.

He feels like he could fly.


	3. Genji/Jesse, non-con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji/McCree, _non-con_ , stuck in wall, overstimulation. aftermath of gangbang w no comfort to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesterday i posted fic based on this art, https://dragmefurther.tumblr.com/post/154268369121/kirinlust-0c (that fic is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10890924 ), and just after posting that some part of me was like 'ok but what if genji _did_ find him though?', concluded that particular flavour of dark didn't actually belong in that fic, but still couldn't get it out of my head so now it's here instead. shrugs. 
> 
> (no i don't believe canon genji would ever actually do anything like this. but sometimes you just need to write some dark bs, ya feel?) 
> 
> _mind the non-con warning_ , i'm not fucking around

When he went out looking after having received no communication from his partner for nearly 12 hours, this is not how Genji had expected to find McCree. He’d thought maybe a bar, or a brawl, or possibly holed up somewhere waiting for reinforcements because he’d managed to stumble upon another crime ring. Not… this. 

He only actually realises the figure is McCree by the clothes, crumpled in a pile on the ground beside him. Something stops him from making his presence known, half horror half fascination keeping his mouth shut. He’ll tell Jesse he’s here soon. He just needs a moment to take it all in.

McCree has somehow managed to get himself stuck half-way through a wall, legs on one side, torso on the other. Someone - some _ ones _ have taken advantage. There is no mistaking what’s happened. He looks absolutely  _ ruined,  _ skin red from abuse, hole swollen around a big plug held still inside him. Every once in a while a tremor runs through his body, but other than that, he doesn’t move. People have written things on the wall around him - “SLUT” being the most prominent one, accompanied by big arrows pointing to him. In a different handwriting, as a headline, someone’s written “glorified glory-hole”, underlined it, and underneath there is a series of tally marks. He counts 23, and shivers, wondering if it marks how many times he’s been fucked, or how many people have fucked him. 

There’s markings in the same black sharpie left on his skin, “WHORE” on his ass, “Cock sleeve” and a heart in almost-cursive at the small of his back. Unable to stop himself Genji reaches out and caresses McCree’s skin with his still-human hand, tracing the marks almost reverently. The shudder & weak moan he gets in response  _ gets _ to him, affecting him in a way he wasn’t even sure he still  _ could _ be affected. 

McCree is a strong man, a  _ resilient _ man. How long must he have been here, to not be protesting anymore? He pictures the scene, McCree helpless to move as he is taken, over and over, pulled apart by strangers… 

Someone has left the sharpie, dangling from a string attached to the wall. After a moment’s breathless hesitation, Genji picks it up and carefully draws another tally mark. 

_ It won’t make a difference _ , he tells himself.  _ There’s already been so many. He’ll never know…  _

With a deep breath, he heightens his sensory input as much as he can withstand, determined to hear every last sound. Cybernetic hand this time, he prods at the plug, savouring the squelching noise betraying how full McCree already is, and relishing in the deep, low groan he hears as he pulls it out a bit only to let it slip back in. He takes a firmer hold of it and slowly, calculatingly, starts moving it, pulling out a bit further each time and then driving it back in with a twisting grind. He holds the plug still where it is at its widest, stretching McCree’s hole more than should be possible, and traces the rim with his other hand, gently massaging. It’s an appealing visual, but oh god, the  _ sounds.  _

McCree is falling apart further with each gentle touch, each careful twist of the plug. Each shift, however small, wrenches another near-inaudible sound from him, and Genji hears them all, delighting in being the one to hear this, to experience this. McCree is normally so much more collected than most people realise, only revealing what he wants to be known, but now that control has been taken from him and it is  _ beautiful.  _ Low groans and heavy pants intermingle with breathless moans, hitching sobs. 

God, Genji wishes he could see his face. What does Jesse McCree look like, fucked out of his mind? What face does he make when he comes, and then comes again, and  _ again _ ? Does he blush, does he cry? How long does it take for the outrage to dissolve into bliss, into torture? 

Keeping silent has never been so difficult. 

He pulls the plug all the way out, watching his hole struggle to close again and fail, watching the cum the plug had held in slowly drip out of him, white streaks down his thighs. How tight had he been when they had started?  _ It is truly amazing what the human body can take.  _

He reaches under him to grab McCree’s cock, and  _ that _ gets a response, legs twitching, a high-pitched whine, a scraping sound that must be McCree’s cybernetic scratching against the wall from the other side. He persists a bit longer, alternating rhythm between jerking him off and fucking him with the plug, to no further result. No amount of tricks in his arsenal can bring McCree back to any degree of hardness, and within short the sounds die off, leaving only unsteady breathing and the occasional sob. Pity.  

He allows himself one last stroke before he regretfully pulls away, letting the plug slip all the way back inside again. It seems that’s all the reaction he’s going to get - McCree can’t come again, has already been driven way past his limit, and Genji himself can’t do anything else without increasing the risk of discovery to unacceptable levels. He taps the plug by means of farewell and leaves, preparing to wait a few minutes and then return, showing the appropriate levels of shock and horror at the discovery of what has happened to his partner. He is ready to display all the correct reactions, say whatever must be said. 

He wonders what it would take for him to orchestrate a similar situation, and how long he will have to wait before seeing him like this again. It’s alright if it’s long. He can wait. He’ll get his chance. 


End file.
